


Foolish decisions - III

by viictoriasong



Series: Foolish decisions [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viictoriasong/pseuds/viictoriasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But maybe if I stopped carrying you everywhere, you would stand on your own two feet more often? Hmm?” He plants a gentle kiss on his daughter’s head. With a delighted giggle, Padmé cuddles up to her father’s shoulder. Their lives may not be carefree but in moments like this there is true peace, Rey thinks to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish decisions - III

**Author's Note:**

> The gift that keeps on giving? Maybe, haha. As I was finishing this part I realized this series has centered around Kylo's messy life for most of it. The fourth (and for now final) part will focus more on Rey, I promise!

Rey is seated on the floor of Kylo’s prison cell, her legs crossed comfortably under her. He is crouched only a few steps away, his brow furrowed in concentration. His eyes are trained on their daughter, who sits between them. 

The young child turns her head from one parent to another, her eyes curiously taking them in as if to ask what the meaning of all this is. 

“Come on Paddie.” Rey says with a wiggle of her eyebrows. “Show your father how well you’ve been walking all week!” 

“Ah!” With a delighted squee, her daughter turns back to Kylo. A small fist is swung in his direction as if to say _Yes! Father!_  

Rey waits another moment to see if her child will make the anticipated movements – then, she sighs. “I’m sorry. It seems Padmé isn’t in the mood to get up today.” 

“It is no problem. One who is patient will be rewarded.” He softly responds. 

Rey smiles. Now _surely_ those are the kind of words Luke usually says. 

Kylo stands. Padmé is quick to throw her chubby arms in the air, wordlessly communicating that she wants to be picked up. He reacts without hesitation. 

“But maybe if I stopped carrying you everywhere, you would stand on your own two feet more often? Hmm?” He plants a gentle kiss on his daughter’s head. With a delighted giggle, Padmé cuddles up to her father’s shoulder. 

Kylo starts gently pacing the room. It’s a habit he’s picked up in the first few weeks of Padmé’s life: whenever she’d cry, he’d bring her back to comfort by quietly carrying her around. She hardly ever makes such a fuss anymore, but Kylo still prefers to keep her close. 

Their lives may not be carefree but in moments like this there is true _peace_ , Rey thinks to herself. 

Since Padmé’s birth nearly a year ago, the three of them have slipped into an easy routine. Kylo is still under scrutiny from the Resistance leaders, but he has his daily sessions with Luke. Recently he has been allowed to use a lightsaber again, and he’s been revaluating his fighting skills bit by bit. 

She joins them, whenever Resistance business doesn’t require her attention elsewhere. Her days are usually filled with training, work, caring for Padmé – and bringing her to see Kylo. 

Rey leans forward with her elbows to her knees, head resting on her hands. 

The past eleven months have been good to Kylo. The roaring of the Dark side in him has come to a halt, and he’s been learning to deal with it well. What he needed, it turned out, was _not_ to erase the darkness in himself. For this, Kylo is much too emotional by nature. No – what he needed was to control it. To approach it carefully, without becoming enveloped in it. 

To bring balance to the Force inside.  

Luke himself has admitted to being impressed with his nephew. “ _Master Yoda taught me that a Jedi must keep out certain feelings. That they will inevitably lead to darkness._ ” He had confided in Rey. “ _I understood he wanted us to repress those emotions. It made me misunderstand what Ben needed as a child – not repression, but balance. Between the good and bad in the Force. He has picked up this task well._ ” 

Rey agrees. With a new purpose in life and much more focus, things have started to fall into place for him again. She tends to think Padmé has had something to do with that too – the loving looks he always gives her speaks volumes about it. 

Her eyes follow Kylo and Padmé as they move around the small space. Seeing father and daughter so wrapped up in each other always moves something deep inside Rey. Life truly _is_ good like this. 

Kylo turns to her then. “Luke has told me the Resistance plans on attacking Snoke soon.” 

Rey nods. “Yeah. Leia and the others Generals are putting the final touches to the plan, but we should be ready to go in a few weeks’ time.” 

“He has asked me to join the mission.” 

She knows. Rey is still Luke’s student in many ways, but they decide equally on matters concerning Kylo. 

“He told me.” She had yet to talk to Kylo about it, though. “What do you say?” 

Kylo snorts. “Luke talks to me of redemption. That this would be a first step toward doing good, in true Jedi spirit.” He shakes his head. “How could this make up for a life time of evil? He is a fool.” 

Oh how he likes to dwell on this – that there is _nothing_ he could do to overcome his many heinous deeds. Rey agrees that his past crimes cannot be erased, but Kylo has shown a genuine change of heart. A genuine resolve to be better. That has been enough to convince her that he is not the things he’s done. 

She gets up, dusting off her clothes as she crosses the short distance towards him. “Maybe not. But you could help. You know Snoke’s headquarters better than anyone else.” 

Kylo shoots her a surprised look. “You want me to go, then?” 

“No.” She has had a heated argument with Luke about this: Kylo is simply not ready to take on such a task. The mental balance that he has fought hard for these past couple months is still too fragile to withstand any assault from his former master. The Resistance troops could be seriously harmed too, if there are any weak links among them. “I don’t think you’re ready for this.” 

His lips curl into something akin to a smile at that. “N-no. I don’t think so either. And I told Luke that.” 

His gaze drifts down to the child in his arms. Padmé is entirely at ease, happily chewing on a bit of his t-shirt. 

“What will the Resistance do with me once the Order is destroyed?” 

Good question. One that Rey herself has spent many a night thinking about. While this war has brought about horrors, it has also gifted her with a life she wished for all those lonely years on Jakku. 

She has friends, a _family_ – there’s Padmé, Leia, Luke, Finn, Poe, even that damned droid BB-8. Chewbacca has proven to be a great babysitter, and Rey has even taken a like to C3P0 and R2D2. Kylo too has cemented his own place inside her heart. 

What will become of them once they achieve their goal and fighting is no longer needed? The thought of everything falling apart makes her stomach do flips. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think the Generals have decided on it either.” She puts a hand to Padmé’s head, soothingly raking her fingers through her daughters’ soft black hair. “They won’t have much reason to keep you here anymore. Leia, Luke and I would certainly plead for you to be given more freedom. What would you want?” 

Kylo’s arms tighten involuntarily around Padmé. “I don’t- I can’t be on my own. Not now. I would- I still have work to do with Luke.” 

Rey knows. She loathes the idea of him wandering through space alone, but most of all can’t bear him being away from Padmé. From _her_. 

On a rational level, Rey knows she ought to be careful about feeling so passionate towards Kylo. Most Resistance members still look upon him with disgust whenever he emerges from his prison - and for good reason. But she has felt the stirring of the force within him and _knows_ there is good there. 

“And I’m sure Luke would be happy to continue training you.” Rey lifts her hand to his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “And Padmé and I would like if you stuck around too.” 

Kylo gives her a bigger, more real smile at that. He blinks rapidly, obviously willing tears to go away. He quickly changes subject. “I think-” he croacks while gently lifting Padmé from his chest, “That she should be put to bed.” 

The girl’s eyes are closed and she snores softly. She stays blissfully asleep while Rey takes her from Kylo. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow.” Plucking up some courage, Rey leans in on her toes and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

She stays for a moment longer, just enough to see a blush creep onto Kylo’s face. Padmé might have inherited her bright smile from Rey, much of her adorable shyness surely comes from her father.


End file.
